Fogo e Sangue
by Dany Danvers
Summary: Eles lembrariam que Daenerys Targaryen além de ser uma rainha, era uma conquistadora.
1. Tyrion Lannister

"Vocês deveriam escolher seu próprio rei… ou rainha."

Tyrion Lannister terminou seu discurso e esperou para que os lordes que estavam presentes se manifestassem. Ele olhou para os imaculados que estavam de guarda e um arrepio subiu por sua espinha, tinha conhecimento que nenhum estava satisfeito com ele vivo, afinal ele havia traído sua rainha, mas tinha sido a escolha certa, ela havia enlouquecido e ele estava apenas garantindo o bem do povo. Ainda se lembrava de como foi assistir impotente a rainha que havia prometido quebrar as rodas da sociedade, e no final queimará milhares de inocentes. Não importa os meios, no final tudo estava certo, os lordes iriam escolher um monarca que merecia o trono, um de uma respeitada família, que seria capaz de governar pelo bem do povo.

Edmure Tully abriu a boca para responder, mas ao longe o silêncio foi cortado por um rugido e o bater de asas, Tyrion que conhecia bem o som olhou desesperado ao redor, encontrou o olhar dos lordes presentes e viu confusão, espero e acima de tudo, medo. O som se aproximava e por mais que todos gostariam de se enconder, estavam paralisados, começaram a ver uma enorme figura preta, Drogon, o último dragão da rainha, que depois de sua morte, havia desaparecido, mas havia retornado, a grande questão era o porquê dele estar de volta, seria matar o último Targaryen ou o libertar?

Quando a criatura estava perto, Tyrion conseguiu ver uma pequena figura montada nele, confuso ele esqueceu do seu medo e tentou identificar quem era aquele que Drogon deixou montar depois que sua mãe morreu, ele viu cabelos loiros como a lua, e com um grande temor se instalando nele, reconheceu a figura, Daenerys Targaryen, ela estava olhando para ele, nos seus olhos púrpura nada havia além de traição, dor e raiva. A ex-mão da rainha viu seus lábios se mexerem e percebeu que nada podia fazer, seu destino havia selado quando decidiu trair sua rainha, ele estava em dívida com ela, e bem, um Lannister sempre paga suas dividas, sua vida seria o pagamento da traição. A última coisa que viu antes de morrer, foi o fogo vindo em sua direção e o queimando por completo.


	2. Sansa Stark

Sansa Stark encarou a cena horrorizada, no lugar onde o último Lannister estava, nada restava além das cinzas dos seus ossos. Voltou seu olhar para o enorme dragão e sua montadora, Daenerys Targaryen, a rainha que havia sido morta por Jon Snow, Sansa estava confusa sobre sua volta, será que Jon havia mentido para todos e feito a rainha fugir? Será que Jon havia herdado os genes dos seus antepassados e estava louco quando contou que matou sua tia? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Brienne de Tarth, sua espada jurada que neste momento estava postada a sua frente protegendo de qualquer ameaça.

A Stark mais velha viu Daenerys desmontar de drogon, Verme Cinzento já estava ao seu lado ajoelhado, em seus olhos irradiava pura adoração, sentimento compartilhado por todos os imaculados. A rainha de cabelos platinados sorriu para o imaculado, dando a permissão para ficar de pé, seu olhar passou por todos os presentes, começando por seus imaculados, passando pela pilha que uma vez havia sido Tyrion Lannister, todos os lordes estavam congelados em seu lugar e sentiram se arrepiar com o olhar da, agora viva, rainha Targaryen.

Yara Greyjoy foi a primeira a se levantar e ajoelhar para a verdadeira rainha, seguida pelo príncipe Quentyn Martell e pelo primo de Sansa, Robin Arryn. Seu tio, Edmure Tully hesitou por um momento olhando para os últimos Stark, mas quando não viu nenhum movimento, um olhar de desespero passou pelo seu rosto antes de uma calma fria se estabelecer, Sansa percebeu naquele momento que seu tio havia tomado um lado e não foi o dela, um momento depois seu tio também estava ajoelhado. Bronn foi o próximo a se ajoelhar, mas seus olhos aterrorizados não deixava as cinzas do Lannister. O único fora os Stark que não havia se ajoelhado era Gendry Baratheon, esse não olhava para outro lugar a não ser Arya, esta retribuiu seu olhar apenas depois de algum tempo, e seja o que for que o novo lorde de Ponta Tempestade encontrou em seu olhar, fez sua expressão cair retomar a decisão de se ajoelhar.

Sansa e Arya se encararam, Sansa sabia que sua irmã morreria lutando, principalmente para ter a chance de matar a rainha dragão, no entanto a Stark mais velha sabia que a luta não seria justa para o lado delas e elas perderiam, Sansa olhou para aquele que uma vez tinha sido seu amado irmão, mas que nada mais era além de um ser quebrado e antigo, aquele na cadeira de rodas não era mais seu amado irmão Bran Stark e sim, o corvo de três olhos. Ele estava com um olhar contemplativo e concentrado em drogon, mas quando sentiu o olhar de Sansa em si, desviou o olhar do dragão, a Stark mais velha nada viu em sua expressão alguma ideia que a ajudasse. Estava na hora dela fazer sua decisão, não somente para sua família, mas para todo o norte, o mesmo norte que havia coroado seu irmão Robb Stark e depois Jon Snow como Rei do Norte, ela queria manter o norte independente, mas acima de tudo, queria a sua família viva, por isso se ajoelhou, mesmo tendo o olhar de reprovação de sua irmã e o olhar desapontado do corvo de três olhos.


	3. Verme Cinzento

Verme Cinzento ainda não podia acreditar, sua rainha, salvadora e amiga não estava morta, por um momento ele acreditou que estava delirando, afinal ele mesmo viu o sangue no chão da sala do trono, mas contrariando tudo e todos, sua rainha estava de volta e mais forte do que nunca.

O imaculado ainda sentia a dor de perder Missandei arder no seu coração, quando chegou na sala do trono e descobriu que Jon Snow havia matado sua rainha, tudo o que ele mais queria era sentir sua dor longe de todos, por isso mandou prender o regicida, mas esse foi seu pior erro, ele mesmo deveria ter matado o bastardo, porque esses lordes não estavam querendo o matar, no entanto, agora sua rainha estava de volta e a justiça seria feita.

Todos os lordes e ladys estavam ajoelhados, até a Stark mais velha, eles olhavam para a Dany que retribuía o olhar, o olhar da rainha se fixou em Sansa Stark, a última a se ajoelhar, as duas se encararam e Sansa foi a primeira a desviar o olhar, não suportando o olhar púrpura por muito tempo.

Todos os imaculados estavam em posição, prestes a matar qualquer um que ousasse ferir sua rainha mais uma vez, todos eles haviam sofrido quando foi anunciada a morte de Dany, todos tinham sede de vingança pelos lordes ingratos e traidores.

Daenerys Targaryen, a verdadeira rainha, deu um passo para poder observar melhor a todos, Verme cinzento conseguia ver que vários planos se formavam em sua cabeça, ele desejava a morte de todos os presentes, mas apenas a morte do anão traidor já aliviava sua sede de vingança, os Lannister, a casa da pessoa que mandou matar sua Missandei, estava extinta, um prazer mórbido o preenchia com essa realização.

"Podem se levantar."

A voz da Dany, embora baixa, repercutiu em todo o ambiente, todos se levantaram e esperaram algum outro comando, Verme Cinzento podia ver a pequena Stark levando sua mão a sua espada e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, Drogon soltou um rugido e fumaça saiu de sua boca, seus olhos vermelhos estavam em Arya, que nesse momento parecia mais branca do que nunca.

"Arya Stark, a pequena loba" Dany olhava para a menina que estava petrificada no lugar "Não acho que desejas começar outra guerra, até porque você seria morta em um instante, então sugiro que afaste sua mão da espada e se retire dessa reunião. Leve com você seu irmão."

"Ele é o lorde de Winterfell, vossa graça." Sansa não entendia o porquê Arya poderia ser tão impulsiva, parecia a mesma garota de nove anos que não pensava em como sua família estava em risco ali, a Stark também não entendeu o motivo da Targaryen retirar o seu irmão da reunião.

"Da última vez que eu ouvi falar sobre ele, me contaram que nada restou do menino Bran Stark" respondeu a rainha "Como poderei deixar como protetor do Norte um ser que nem humano é? Ainda por cima, um que as histórias divergem a respeito do caráter dele?"

Um silêncio pesado caiu após a fala da rainha, a maioria dos presentes não fazia ideia sobre o que as duas mulheres falavam, alguns duvidavam ainda da sanidade da rainha, mas não ousaram falar nada, não quando o dragão ainda olhava ameaçadoramente para todos, Verme Cinzento sorriu com a cena, finalmente esses lordes iriam se pôr em seus lugares e respeitar sua rainha.

"Não sou mais Bran Stark na mente, mas meu corpo continua sendo do menino que caiu daquela torre e ele é o senhor de Winterfell" Bran Stark parecia calmo e pelo olhar astuto, ele realmente achava que conseguiria reverter a situação. "E quem mais digno para ser protetor do Norte do que um Stark?"

"Disso não tenho dúvidas, meu senhor, os Stark são os protetores do Norte" Para a surpresa de muitos, Dany concordou com o corvo "Mas como acabou de revelar, sua mente, a única que importaria, já que seu corpo não é tão útil, não é de um Stark."

Com isso, se virou para Verme Cinzento fazendo um aceno para retirar os Stark mais novos, dois imaculados se prontificaram a atender o pedido da rainha.

"Vossa graça, apesar de tudo, ele ainda é um Stark, pelo menos é o que pensa todo o reino, e se não ele, quem irá ser o protetor do Norte?" Edmure Tully, pela primeira vez na reunião, indagou sua rainha, para um olhar inocente iria parecer que ele estava protestando a favor de Bran, mas o brilho no seu olhar e seu porte, indicava que ele tinha intenções ocultas, Verme Cinzento suspeitou que ele queria ser designado como protetor das terras dos seus sobrinhos.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso, lorde Tully, há tempos os Stark foram os protetores e por enquanto não penso mudar isso" Dany falou para grande confusão de todos "Sansa Stark será a nova protetora do Norte."

"Mas ela é uma mulher!" Exclamou Bronn, mas percebeu no mesmo momento que foi um erro, quando a atenção de todos, inclusive da rainha, se voltou para ele.

"E o senhor é um mercenário, só que ao contrário dela, não tem motivo nenhum para estar aqui, além da promessa feita por um traidor" Dany virou para seus imaculados e gesticulou para eles retirarem os Stark mais novos e Bronn, este tentou protestar, mas logo parou quando sentiu uma ponta afiada em suas costas.

Verme Cinzento não iria negar, estava confuso com sua rainha, ele não entendia o motivo de Sansa Stark, a mulher que contou para o anão que Jon era o herdeiro de Rhaegar, não estar consumida pelo fogo do dragão e muito menos sendo elevada a protetora do norte, pelo olhar no rosto da Stark, ela também não acreditava. Não importa os motivos de Dany, Verme Cinzento não iria duvidar da sua rainha, ela deve saber o que estava fazendo.


	4. Yara Greyjoy

Os lordes restantes se entreolharam com a saída do mercenário e dos dois Stark mais jovens, mas logo voltaram a encarar a rainha Targaryen, esta que na visão de Yara Greyjoy estava mais quente do que nunca, ela pensou que definitivamente Daenerys Targaryen seria uma ótima rainha, inclusive para ter em sua cama, a Greyjoy não ligaria nenhum pouco em se ajoelhar para a rainha, especialmente quando estivessem a sós, ainda se lembrava da reunião que tivera com Dany, quando fez o acordo garantindo a independência das Ilhas de Ferro, apesar da jovem rainha parecer tão pequena, Yara conseguia ver um fogo em seus olhos que se equiparava com o de dragão.

Todos do reino sabiam sobre a história da família Targaryen e relacionavam Dany com seu pai, o rei louco, Aerys II. Yara também achava que Dany se parecia com alguém da sua família, mas não com seu pai, e sim com Aegon, o conquistador. Daenerys Targaryen era uma rainha por direito de conquista e Yara duvidava que alguém iria se opor a isso, levando em consideração o fim que o anão traidor e Porto Real tiveram. Quando chegou no continente e soube do que aconteceu com sua aliada, não quis nada mais do que cortar a garganta do anão e do bastardo, ainda não conseguia entender os motivos deles estarem vivos, bem, pelo visto o bastardo também não estaria vivo por muito tempo.

"Vejo que depois da traição que o anão e Jon Snow cometeram, ninguém fez algo a respeito" Dany olhou desapontada para Yara, que tentou lhe enviar um pedido de desculpas mudo, mas ela sabia que agora não conseguiria se redimir, não com tantas pessoas presentes "Não importa agora, desde que vocês não sejam tolos e tentem algo estupido novamente, vou ser misericordiosa e os perdoarei."

"Vossa graça não irá se arrepender desse perdão" Edmure Tully se manifestou, Yara percebeu que o Tully estava desesperadamente tentando entrar nas graças da rainha, provavelmente não queria estar ligado a traição que seus sobrinhos cometeram.

Yara observou Sansa Stark que também compreendia o motivo do tio, todos presentes sabiam que Jon Snow é na verdade, Aegon Targaryen, filho de Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen, e a Stark tinha sido a única que espalhou a notícia. A Greyjoy se perguntou se sua rainha sabia que todos estavam cientes da paternidade de Jon e se estivesse, porque não havia matado a Stark também.

"Vou garantir que não me arrependa de mais nenhuma decisão que tomo, lorde Tully." Dany olhou para todos os lordes presentes, passando por último por Sansa Stark e pela expressão temerosa da Stark, a rainha deve ter percebido que a lady de Winterfell havia contado para todos.

"Alguns dos senhores devem ter ouvido falar do meu sobrinho, Aegon Targaryen" ela recomeçou a falar, para a surpresa de muitos "Para os que ainda não ouviram as notícias que lady Sansa alegremente espalhou para quem estivesse disposto a ouvir e se curvar para um possível herdeiro homem, Jon Snow não é filho bastardo de Ned Stark, ele é filho bastardo de meu irmão Rhaegar e Lyanna Stark."

Yara captou a leve aproximação que Brienne fez em direção a Sansa, nada que chamasse a atenção do dragão ou da rainha. Durante o discurso da rainha, várias expressões marcavam os rostos dos presentes, quem já tinha ouvido a história, pareceu intrigado pois souberam da anulação do casamento, fazendo com que Jon não fosse bastado, mas sim herdeiro legítimo.

"Pelos rostos dos senhores, acredito que também acreditaram na legitimidade do bastardo regicida" Daenerys parecia muito calma para alguém que estava falando sobre um possível homem que poderia muito bem estar acima na linha de sucessão "Quando Jon Snow me contou sobre quem era sua mãe e seu pai, também acreditei que ele era de fato um herdeiro legítimo e, admito, fiquei aterrorizada com o pensamento de um homem tomar tudo aquilo que eu sempre busquei apenas pelo fato de ser filho do meu irmão. Cogitei até um casamento, que além de unir o Norte, que se achava independente, também garantiria que ninguém iria questionar a legitimidade do trono. Claro que isso foi antes dele e minha ex-mão, tramar contra minha vida e me matar."

"Quando acordei, estava bem longe daqui, com pessoas que realmente acreditavam em mim e me abriram os olhos. Sempre achei muito estranha a anulação de um casamento, não crescendo em Westeros não tinha total certeza da veracidade disso." Dany se virou para Samwell Tarly que desde o momento que a rainha chegou, não emitiu nenhum som e nesse instante, parecia querer desaparecer com a atenção da rainha em si "Agora me diga, senhor Tarly, como o senhor, um homem que aparentemente é tão esperto, pode acreditar na anulação do casamento do meu irmão com a princesa Elia?"

"Eu, eu vi em um diário, um diário escondido na cidadela." Yara sorriu com a cena do homem gorducho se tremendo todo pelo olhar da rainha.

"Um diário escondido na cidadela?" Daenerys falou debochada "É tão fácil assim anular um casamento com herdeiros? Não tinha conhecimento disso, até onde eu fui informada, apenas um casamento que não foi consumado, como foi o caso do casamento de Lady Sansa e Tyrion Lannister ou uma anulação por um Septão com reconhecimento público, estou enganada?"

Ela esperou a resposta de todos, mas ninguém emitiu nenhum som, Yara pode ver Sansa e o Tarly engolirem em seco. Do outro lado da roda, a Greyjoy pode ver Quentyn Martell observando a rainha com admiração e satisfação, o príncipe dornês não havia ficado feliz com a notícia que que o casamento da sua falecida tia tinha sido anulado.

"Vossa Graça está correta" Para a surpresa de todos, quem falou foi lorde Yohn Royce, a pessoa mais velha da reunião "Nunca ouvi falar sobre uma anulação, especialmente em um caso real, que fosse escondida. Na verdade, mesmo que tivesse acontecido tal anulação, ela não seria considerada válida para que Jon Snow ou Aegon Targaryen fosse considerado o herdeiro legítimo, já que seu pai, o rei Aerys, fez do príncipe Viserys, seu herdeiro legítimo, e pelas notícias que ficamos sabendo, seu irmão fez vossa Graça sua herdeira."

Daenerys pareceu surpresa por um momento, essa surpresa logo se transformou em satisfação. Yara mesmo sabendo que o homem apenas queria se redimir com a rainha, ficou feliz por alguém desmistificar as dúvidas sobre a legitimidade de Dany como verdadeira rainha.


	5. Daenerys Targaryen

Tristeza. Mais forte do que qualquer raiva que Daenerys poderia sentir, a tristeza estava alojada no fundo da sua alma. Dany achava que conhecia a tristeza depois da infância sendo humilhada pelo seu irmão, ele que a vendeu para seu sol e estrelas, a rainha sabia que a relação não tinha sido totalmente boa, especialmente no começo em que ela foi machucada mais do que tudo o que ela tinha passado. Mas aquele tempo havia passado e quando achou que poderia ser feliz, Drogo e seu filho Rhaego acabaram mortos, a dor foi tanta que ela desejou poder morrer com eles, no entanto o destino tinha outros planos e acabou ficando viva e se tornou mãe dos dragões.

Dany sempre perdeu coisas importantes durante a conquista dos seus objetivos, entretanto após perder dois dos seus três filhos, sua amada amiga e seu fiel protetor, ela não se sentia realizada em ter conquistado o trono, uma pequena fagulha de felicidade surgiu, mas que logo foi apagada por Jon Snow, o homem que ela aprendeu a amar, a apunhalando, ele não teve a coragem de a matar olhando nos seus olhos, a esfaqueou quando estava mais vulnerável. A dor da traição ainda queimava, se passasse a mão embaixo do seio esquerdo, conseguiria sentir a leve cicatriz.

Quando acordou a leste de Westeros, em Essos, não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo por um instante, mas suas memórias voltaram de repente e a dor de ser esfaqueada e da traição voltou novamente, por um momento desejou mais do que qualquer outra coisa matar Jon Snow com suas próprias mãos. Com o decorrer dos dias, enquanto se recuperava para voltar, pensou em todos os passos que daria, quais seriam as melhores estratégias a seguir e por mais que quisesse incendiar todo Westeros sabia que não deveria, se lembrou do que aconteceu quando tomou as decisões com base na raiva e em sua impulsividade.

Ela não negava que era impulsiva, mas em nenhum momento desejou ser um monstro como Cersei ou como seu pai, o rei Louco. Dany sempre teve medo que um dia a loucura do seu pai fosse despertada nela e depois do que ela fez em Porto Real, conseguia entender porque as pessoas tinham medo dela, mas no fundo ela sabia que não era louca e prometeu a memória dos seus filhos, Rhaego, Viserion e Rhaegal que não se tornaria uma rainha louca.

Quando Daenerys estava totalmente recuperada, voou de volta ao lugar que tanto trouxe dor a ela, mas dessa vez estava preparada e iria garantir que ninguém ousaria tramar contra ela e que, em meio de tanto mal, todo o reino seria próspero com seu governo. No meio de todos os traidores e conspiradores, ela sabia quem deveria morrer e quem deveria ser perdoado, por mais que as mortes fossem vistas como crueldade, era necessário para que ninguém ousasse cometer os mesmos erros.

Mesmo com tantos planos, ela não imaginava que encontraria o Lannister presidindo uma reunião para a escolha do novo rei, Dany nunca entenderia como funcionava as leis em Westeros, pelo menos as leis dos grandes lordes, mas também não precisava, pois ela não permitiria que essas coisas continuassem assim. Iria começar a mudança com pequenos atos, tão pequeno quanto o anão que Drogon carbonizou em seu comando.

A rainha não tinha dúvidas que Sansa Stark achava que iria ser morta também, Dany cogitou essa possibilidade, mas seria muito mais benéfico ela continuar viva, apesar de tudo, a Stark estava preocupada com seu povo e Daenerys admirou isso, ela seria uma boa senhora de Winterfell. A Targaryen não confiava no corvo, quando Kinvara, a sacerdotisa que a ressuscitou, lhe contou todas as histórias por trás do surgimento do corvo de três olhos, Dany não acreditou que seria possível, mas vendo o menino com seus próprios olhos, cada palavra dita pela sacerdotisa voltou em sua mente e a decisão de deixar Sansa viva e a tornar protetora de Winterfell pareceu ainda mais correta.

Em meio a tantos traidores, Dany ficou feliz em ver seu amigo, Verme Cinzento, bem e disposto a continuar a protegendo. A rainha também conseguia ver Yara Greyjoy, a aliada que fez antes de chegar em Westeros, ficou decepcionada por um momento por não encontrar nenhum tipo de resistência dela e de Verme Cinzento contra esses lordes, mas compreendia que eles nada poderiam fazer contra todos, não sem reforços, agora eles nada precisavam temer, ela estava de volta e Drogon era todo o reforço que precisavam.

Dany não conhecia três dos lordes protetores presentes, Robin Arryn, Quentyn Martell e Edmure Tully, dois deles pareciam de alguma forma ligados a família Stark, mas pela pressa que Tully estava a bajulando, a rainha suspeitou que ele não queria que essa ligação fosse notada. Robyn Arryn era um rapaz jovem, que tinha como conselheiro Yohn Royce, o homem que confirmou suas palavras sobre a anulação, o jovem Arryn parecia novo, mas inteligente o suficiente para se curvar quando necessário. O único que Dany estava intrigada era o dornês, Quentyn Martell, ela não foi informada sobre um príncipe, na verdade achava que a casa Martell estava morta pelas serpentes de areia, nesse momento se perguntou onde estaria Ellaria Sand.

"Bem, tendo agora a confirmação das minhas suspeitas, o bastardo, sendo filho de Rhaegar ou Eddard, permanece bastardo, sem nenhum direito ao trono" Dany fez questão de olhar para todos e terminar em Sansa, a rainha tinha a perdoado, mas isso não significava que a Stark não precisava ser colocado em seu lugar "Se esse assunto ficou claro, acho que podemos terminar a reunião de hoje, amanhã iniciaremos outra para decidir sobre os territórios dos senhores, vejo os senhores amanhã."

Por um momento todos estavam em choque, que logo foi substituído pelo nervosismo ao olhar para a enorme figura de Drogon, não hesitaram em sair apressados.

"Lady Sansa, se não se importa, gostaria de falar com a senhorita a sós." Dany falou suavemente, mas todos sabiam que aquilo não foi um pedido. Enquanto todos se retiraram, Sansa tentava se manter tão forte quanto aço, tentando não pensar que o aço não era páreo para o fogo, especialmente de dragão.


	6. Sansa Stark II

Sansa era uma menina tola quando conheceu a rainha Cersei, enquanto criança idolatrava a Lannister, desejava ser como ela, uma dama a ser venerada pela corte. Sua inocência de criança acabou lhe custando sua doce Lady, a pequena loba que ainda habitava os sonhos de Sansa, uma parte da Stark morreu junto com sua loba, infelizmente, nem mesmo com a morte da sua companheira, a ingênua Sansa conseguiu despertar para o real e tão perigoso jogo da corte.

Depois da morte de seu pai, achou que nada poderia piorar, esse pensamento continuou quando conheceu lady Margaery, a futura rainha, Sansa a amou como irmã e sabia que, apesar de todos os jogos de interesse, a Tyrell também a amava, tanto que tentou arranjar um casamento para ela com seu querido irmão Willas. A Stark sonhou com esse casamento, desejando do fundo do seu coração que fosse feliz, mas tudo acabou com um pesadelo, graças aos Lannister, foi forçada a se casar com Tyrion, que mesmo não a machucando ou a forçando a fazer coisas terríveis, não foi o que ela planejou para si. Por isso, quando teve a chance de fugir aproveitou, no entanto, os deuses não estavam olhando para ela com bons olhos e novamente Sansa se deparou com um casamento, este sendo muito pior do que o primeiro.

A Stark, apesar de tudo, conseguiu sobreviver a tudo isso, sua alma para sempre estaria ferida, mas ela iria viver e honrar a memória dos seus antepassados. Os deuses antigos estavam de prova do quanto ela tentou não perecer e permanecer forte, mesmo sendo tão difícil as vezes.

Olhando para Daenerys, Sansa imaginou com qual das suas rainhas a Targaryen seria semelhante, a cruel Cersei ou a amável Margaery. Seu primo, Jon Snow, antes falava sobre como a rainha era uma mulher maravilhosa, seus feitos tão honraveis e seus jeitos tão amáveis que Sansa cogitou a comparar com Margaery, mas levando em consideração as ações dela, no momento, ela se assemelhava muito a Cersei, ou talvez fosse pior.

"Venha se sentar comigo, lady Stark." A rainha havia se sentado em uma das cadeiras e apontou para uma cadeira ao seu lado. Drogon levantou voo quando percebeu que sua mãe não estava mais em perigo e passou a sobrevoar o mar. "Vocês podem se retirar."

Sansa ficou confusa quando a rainha liberou seus soldados mas lembrou que ela tinha falado que queria conversar a sós, ponderou por um momento sobre se deveria dispensar sor. Brienne, acabou chegando à conclusão que se Daenerys a quisesse morta, ela já estaria queimada, assim como o Lannister, com isso ela acenou para Brienne que, após enviar um olhar para tomar cuidado, se afastou.

"A senhorita deve estar confusa sobre o porquê eu querer conversar com você, não é mesmo?" A rainha perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo. "Por algum tempo, eu pensei em matar você junto com o anão traidor, já que se fôssemos ver, esse foi um ponto crucial para o começo das traições, você não concorda?"

Sansa não mentiria, estava com medo sobre as consequências dos seus atos, ela não imaginava que seriam tão desastrosas, vendo que mentir para a rainha não seria uma alternativa, decidiu ser honesta e honrada para orgulhar a memória dos seus falecidos pais.

"Concordo, vossa Graça." Sansa começou e pode ver uma expressão de surpresa que logo foi substituída por um olhar avaliador. "Quando revelei o segredo da paternidade de Jon, tinha em mente a independência do Norte, se Jon fosse considerado o rei, a independência do Norte estaria garantida."

"Então em todo o momento era seu único objetivo? A independência do norte?" A Stark não entendeu o questionamento da rainha.

"Sim, Jon Snow foi considerado Rei do Norte pelos nortenhos, mesmo sendo um bastardo, mas acabou dobrando o joelho para a rainha." Ela via que sempre que o nome de Jon era mencionado, a rainha ficava tensa.

"Foi esse o motivo de toda a sua revolta comigo então? Rumores surgiram que você estaria apaixonado pelo bastardo" Um tom de asco poderia ser ouvido na voz da rainha.

"Como?" Sansa se exaltou com tal comentário, mas depois lembrou com quem estava falando. "Perdão, Vossa Graça. A ideia de me apaixonar por um homem que eu considerava meu meio-irmão é abominável. Admito que não fui gentil com a senhora, mas não por estar apaixonada por ele, e sim por ele ter jogado fora todo o esforço que o norte fez para ser independente, meu irmão Robb morreu por causa da guerra dos 5 reis, mas ele manteve o Norte livre e em menos de um ano, Jon acabou com tudo e fez o norte novamente um território da rainha."

Ao final do discurso, Sansa estava ofegante e segurava as lágrimas, respirou por um momento, por mais difícil que fosse, ela não deixaria que a rainha visse suas fraquezas.

"Suas razões são legítimas, lady Stark, no entanto não posso permitir que ninguém ouse me desafiar, mesmo que sutilmente. Sinto muito pela morte do seu irmão e da sua família, ouvi coisas boas a respeito deles, e sinto muito pelo modo como você teve que passar por todas as mudanças, por todos os acontecimentos que uma menina tão jovem não deveria passar, eu sei na pele o que foi viver alguns desses acontecimentos." Sansa não imaginava que a conversa seguiria por esse rumo, ela verdadeiramente achava que seria humilhada. "Apesar de tudo, você e eu, sua irmã também, pelo o que ouvi, passamos por coisas terríveis e estamos vivas e bem, melhor do que a maioria daquele que nos queriam mal, não importa de qual casa nós somos, seja Targaryen ou Stark, tenho certeza que o que nos manteve em pé foi nós mesmas e merecemos esse reconhecimento, somos mulheres fortes, assim como nossas antepassadas. Não quero ser sua inimiga Sansa, isso não quer dizer que se precisar ser, eu não vou ser, mas desejo ter em você uma aliada. Você disse que seu objetivo era a independência do Norte, isso não posso lhe oferecer, no entanto posso oferecer a posição de protetora de Winterfell, você irá governar o Norte por mim, e desde que cumpra o que eu quero, você poderá governar do jeito que quiser. O que pensa sobre isso?"

Acima de tudo, Sansa estava surpresa, Daenerys nada se parecia com aquela que havia enlouquecido e incendiado Porto Real, ela havia a perdoado e oferecido uma posição que ninguém jamais pensou em oferecer, uma mulher seria protetora do norte. Talvez, apenas talvez, esse fosse o começo da felicidade de Sansa Stark.

"Seria uma honra, Vossa Majestade." Com um sorriso verdadeiro, Sansa se curvou para a rainha e naquele momento soube, Daenerys Targaryen não se parecia com Cersei ou Margaery, ela era, assim como a própria Sansa, sua própria pessoa, sem comparações com ninguém.


	7. O bastardo

Durante o tempo que ele estava preso, todos os dias ele ouvia alguns murmúrios dos seus guardas, alguns até tentavam conversar com ele, mas não se sentia digno em conversar com alguém. No entanto, essa manhã um silêncio impregnou o local, Jon Snow percebeu que seus guardas não eram os mesmos, estes nem tentaram iniciar alguma conversa com ele ou entre si, percebeu com certo espanto que eram imaculados, estar perto de homens que foram fiéis a mulher que ele matou não o trouxe medo, a presença deles trouxe lembranças da mulher que tinha amado e a rainha que tinha jurado servir, as memórias eram agridoces, lhe davam alegria por lembrar que alguma vez fora digno do amor de uma mulher como Daenerys, também ficava triste por lembrar o que tinha feito com todo amor e confiança que ela deu, ele foi forçado a matar a rainha, forçado não apenas por Tyrion mas também por sua honra, não poderia deixar viver uma assassina de milhares de pessoas, incluindo mulheres, idosos e crianças. Mesmo sabendo que havia tomado a decisão correta, não o impedia de sentir raiva de Tyrion, mas acima de tudo, de si mesmo.

Com a morte de Dany, foi a segunda mulher que Jon amou morta e Jon esteve presente nas duas mortes. A primeira tinha sido Ygritte, a selvagem diferente de qualquer outra mulher que Jon havia conhecido, ele aprendeu a amar, mas no final escolheu o dever e voltou para a Patrulha da Noite, e tempos depois, ela morreu lutando contra a Patrulha. A morte de Dany também foi ocasionada por Jon escolhendo o dever, o dever de defender o povo. Ele sempre colocou o dever na frente da sua felicidade e isso provou ser sua ruína.

Preso nessa cela escuro, Snow tinha tempo o suficiente para relembrar todos os detalhes da morte da rainha. Ele não pensava só no regicídio que cometeu, quando a dor se mostrava forte demais, ele forçava sua mente a vagar para outros assuntos, se lembrava da sua infância, da cumplicidade que tinha com Robb e Arya, do pequeno Rickon pedindo doce na cozinha, de Bran seguindo ele e Robb para todos os lados e até mesmo de Sansa o chamando de "meio-irmão", sentia saudades de quando sua única dificuldade era aguentar a tristeza de quando lady Catelyn o desprezava, sentia falta de seu pai, Eddard Stark.

Eddard Stark era um homem honrado, que havia o amado como filho, mas a mente de Jon insistia o lembrar de que ele não era seu pai, ele era seu tio. Toda sua infância, Snow quis saber a identidade de sua mãe e lorde Stark nunca quis lhe informar, agora que sabia quem era, desejou poder esquecer, pois tinha descoberto a identidade de sua mãe mas agora não sabia quem era ele mesmo.

Sempre acreditou que seu pai tinha sido um homem honrado, o mais honrado de todo reino, agora descobriu que era filho do príncipe Targaryen, Rhaegar, um homem que tinha uma esposa e dois filhos, mas havia decidido fugir com sua mãe, uma nobre que havia sido prometida a outro, Robert Baratheon, este que, como o pai e irmão de Lyanna, achava que ela tinha sido sequestrada pelo principe. A fuga dos seus pais tinha sido uma das causas da morte de tantas pessoas, seu pai não tinha pensado no seu dever como príncipe e futuro rei do povo, talvez os deuses decidiram que com por conta dos erros dos seus pais, Jon deveria pagar o preço e viver sua vida em prol do dever.

Eddard Stark tinha escondido a verdadeira paternidade de Jon Snow de todos, até da sua própria esposa, Jon imaginava como a vida dele seria diferente se lorde Stark tivesse dito a verdade a pelo menos sua esposa, talvez ela não o odiasse tanto e sua vida fosse menos miserável, ele não seria impelido a ir para a Muralha, estaria ao lado de Robb nas guerras, talvez pudesse impedir a morte de seu irmão ou ao menos recuperar o norte das mãos de Theon, conseguindo salvar Bran e Rickon. Eram tantos "e se" e "talvez" que Jon começou a se ressentir com o homem que tinha o criado.

Descobrir que era filho de Rhaegar, ao que parece, só serviu para afastar ele de Daenerys, por mais que a amasse, não conseguia imaginar se casando com sua própria tia, pensou que Eddard ficaria tão horrorizado com essa possibilidade como todos ficaram quando descobriram sobre o envolvimento de Cersei e Jaime, seus futuros filhos seriam desprezados por todos e com o passar do tempo, Dany e Jon começariam a se ressentir um com outro. Ele nunca se imaginou rei, mas acabou sendo proclamado Rei do Norte e sendo o herdeiro legítimo do trono de ferro, ele não mentiu quando disse para Dany que não queria o trono, ele não se considerava bom o suficiente para ser Rei de Westeros, ele só queria se mostrar digno para ser consorte da Rainha Daenerys Targaryen, mas essa possibilidade não existia mais, graças a ele.

Não importa o esforço que ele colocava, seus pensamentos uma hora ou outra voltavam para Daenerys, a rainha que tinha o salvado mais de uma vez e na primeira vez, acabou perdendo um dos seus dragões para o Rei da Noite, Jon imaginava que se Dany soubesse como iria acabar, não iria arriscar seus filhos assim, não tinha sido uma troca justa, a vida de um dos seus filhos, um dos três dragões vivos em mais de cem anos, pela vida de Jon.

Ainda podia lembrar com todos os detalhes do momento que ela morreu, ele conseguia ver em seus olhos a dor que ela estava sentido, desejou poder tirar sua dor, quis poder reverter o que tinha feito, se arrependeu no momento em que enfiou a faca em seu coração. Ele sabia como era a dor, não só a de ser atingido no coração, como a da traição, ele havia sido morto da mesma maneira quando foi Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, se perguntou se o Senhor da Luz havia o ressuscitado apenas para matar Dany da mesma maneira que havia sido morto.

Ele tentava colocar a culpa dos seus atos em qualquer um, no anão Lannister, no dever, nos deuses, no Senhor da Luz, na própria Dany, mas ele sabia, sempre soube que a culpa foi dele, sempre foi, pois não importa seu nome, Jon Snow ou Aegon Targaryen, ele era um traidor, um mentiroso e um regicida.


	8. Verme Cinzento II

Verme Cinzento viu a menina Stark se retirar após sua conversa com a rainha, ele não conseguia entender a expressão dela, havia resquícios de felicidades e de desconfianças, mas sobretudo tinha um brilho esperançoso no olhar. Ele ouviu sua rainha o chamar e foi a seu encontro, Dany estava em pé, observando Drogon voar pelas nuvens, quando ouviu sua aproximação, ela virou o rosto e deu um leve sorriso, Verme entendeu que era uma permissão para poder se aproximar, caminhou o restante de espaço que faltava, parando um passo atrás da mulher e passou a admirar o último dragão vivo.

Drogon era uma criatura magnífica, o imaculado ainda se lembrava de como era pequeno em comparação ao que ele era agora. Era triste olhar ele voar sozinho, sem a companhia dos seus dois irmãos, Verme Cinzento não era próximos dos dragões, ninguém a não ser a mãe deles tinha algum vínculo com eles, mas mesmo alguém como o imaculado sentiu o golpe quando Viserion e Rhaegal morreram, não tão forte quanto Daenerys.

Verme Cinzento ainda se lembrava de como sua rainha ficou depois da morte de Viserion, o dragão nomeado em homenagem a seu irmão Viserys, o imaculado não tinha conhecido mas com base no que contaram para ele, o dragão não poderia ter sido mais diferente do "Rei Pedinte", ele era o mais dócil entre os três, Missandei comentou com ele uma vez, que Dany havia falado que o dragão era o lado bom do irmão, que cuidou dela quando sua mãe morreu, ele havia sido bom, só que os anos de humilhações e constantes ameaças as suas vidas trouxeram a tona o pior dele. O imaculado começou a entender o que Dany sofreu, ela que já tinha visto o irmão bondoso se transformar em alguém ardiloso, presenciou seu mais amável filho para depois se tornar um dragão de gelo. Verme Cinzento ouviu alguns sussurros que falavam que os homens tinham dito que a rainha não soltará nenhuma lágrima pela morte do dragão, ele não conseguia como os nortenhos poderiam ser tão toscos e cegos, ela era uma mãe que havia acabado de perder seu filho, um que todos achavam ser imbatível, o estado de choque ela claro, mas o imaculado se lembrava de Missandei fazendo companhia para sua rainha em algumas das noites, as noites em que a dor era tanta que nem os prazeres que o bastardo proporcionava afastava as lembranças do seu querido filho.

Não bastando a morte do seu dragão mais amável, a rainha acabou perdendo também seu filho mais rebelde, Rhaegal, que foi uma homenagem a seu outro irmão, Rhaegal, o pai do bastardo por quem sua rainha se apaixonou. A morte de mais um filho, logo depois de perder seu fiel cavalheiro, Jorah Mormont, seria demais para qualquer um suportar, mas sua rainha se manteve firme e ainda tentou dar chances a Cersei, que a esnobou e acabou tirando Missandei, a melhor amiga e confidente de Dany, e sua mulher, a pessoa para quem ele, Verme Cinzento, o imaculado, que nunca pensou ter uma vida, entregou seu coração.

Sua rainha tinha perdido tanto, se doado tanto para aquele povo ingrato de Westeros e só recebeu desconfiança e traição, se fosse lhe dado a permissão, ele mandaria matar o resto das pessoas em Westeros e levaria sua rainha de volta a Essos, o lugar onde ela tinha o amor do povo, onde eles davam o valor que ela merecia.

"Vejo que há algo que lhe incomoda." Dany se virou para ele e o analisou. "Penso que deve estar relacionado com minhas decisões, estou certa?"

"Desculpe, Vossa Graça." O imaculado ficou constrangido por sua indiscrição. "Mas está correta."

"Não precisa se desculpar, meu amigo, entendo que minhas ações até agora podem ter sido inusitadas, mas gostaria de saber o que pensa sobre. Fale sem impedimentos." Dany completou quando viu a expressão do soldado.

"Estou confuso pelas suas ações, não duvido das suas decisões, mas não entendo o motivo de ter tomado tais atitudes." Verme Cinzento pensou um momento antes de continuar, ponderou se deveria ou não continuar. "Não entendo porque decidiu perdoar a Stark e ainda a colocar como protetora do Norte, mas o que entendo menos ainda é voltar para cá, esse lugar que só te trouxe dor, principalmente quando poderia ter tentado ser feliz em Essos, onde as pessoas te amavam."

A rainha voltou a olhar para os céus, o imaculado pensou ter vistos seus olhos brilharem de lágrimas e se arrependeu por ter falado, quando ele abriu a boca para se desculpar, Dany começou a falar.

"Obrigada por falar sobre sua confusão, não te critico por não saber o que pensar sobre minhas ações, mas te agradeço por mesmo assim não duvidar de mim. Sansa Stark se provou uma mulher que se importava verdadeiramente com seu povo quando é estive lá no Norte, e por mais que ela não tenha sido gentil comigo ela não me desrespeitou, ela foi cortês como uma verdadeira dama da corte, mesmo tendo a independência do norte comprometida. Ela se provou uma mulher forte e muito mais confiável do que o irmão aleijado dela, precisava de algum Stark para governar Winterfell e ela foi a melhor opção." O imaculado entendeu então a decisão de sua rainha e por mais que não gostasse, ele sabia que ela tinha razão. "Você está certo quanto ao fato que esse lugar só me trouxe dor, perdi muito e sei que, provavelmente, nunca irei superar essas perdas. Mas eu teria perdido tudo por nada se eu não voltasse e além de ter perdido eles, eu poderia ter perdido vocês e os dothrakis, não poderia virar as costas para vocês, não quando lutaram tão bravamente por mim."

O imaculado assentiu comovido, sua rainha tinha voltado para eles, mesmo sabendo que poderia não ser bem recebida pelo povo. Ele esperou que ela continuasse, por um tempo ela não falou nada, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes dela recomeçar a falar.

"Você também tem razão que as pessoas me amavam nos meus reinos em Essos, mas nem sempre foi assim, você se lembra quando as pessoas tinham medo de mim e das tentativas de morte?" Verme Cinzento apenas assentiu lembrando dos acontecimentos. "Eu fiz coisas terríveis na minha vida, mas nenhuma jamais vai se comparar com a carnificina que trouxe para Porto Real, matei de crianças a idosos, homens e mulheres, não há desculpas suficientes para meus atos, por isso não vou oferecer nenhuma que soe falsa, no entanto posso prometer que nada disso vai se repetir."

Ele conseguia ver e ouvir a tristeza que transbordava da sua rainha, conseguia enxergar o desprezo que ela sentia por si mesma e o imaculado sofreu por isso, sua rainha não merecia aquilo.

"O Senhor da Luz decidiu me ressuscitar para eu cumprir meu destino, o destino que havia sido traçado há muito tempo, desde quando ele enviou visões para Daenys, a sonhadora, alertando sobre a queda de Valíria. Devo levar liberdade ao povo, mesmo estando presa em uma terra que muitos me odiarão. Quando Kinvara revelou esse seria meu dever, eu não quis acreditar, como eu poderia libertar alguém quando matei tantos? Mas lembrei das cidades em Essos, e o mais importante me lembrei de Missandei, a jovem que eu libertei e que se transformou na minha melhor amiga, ela viu isso em mim e me disse quando falou suas últimas palavras, Dracarys, quando ela falou, achei que estava apenas querendo que eu lembrasse do lema da minha casa, que deveria queimar tudo e a todos, conquistar com "Fogo e Sangue". No entanto após a conversa com Kinvara finalmente entendi o real significado das últimas palavras e amei mais ainda Missandei, Dracarys não foi somente uma ordem para matar, mas para salvar aqueles que estavam presos, aqueles que não poderiam se proteger. Espero ser merecedora da fé que o Senhor da luz e Missandei colocou em mim."

Quando Dany terminou de falar, ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, que tentou espantar voltando a olhar para Drogon, Verme Cinzento também segurava a emoção de ouvir falar novamente de sua amada.

"Vossa Graça é merecedora da fé que eles colocaram, não somente a deles, mas a de todos os imaculados também." Ele disse fazendo uma profunda reverência, ao escutar isso, foi como se uma carga pesada deixasse os ombros da rainha, que lhe enviou um sorriso.

"Obrigada, Verme Cinzento. É importante sua fé em mim." Segurou a mão do imaculado quando respondeu, dando um leve aperto para depois deixar cair sua mão. "Gostaria de ficar um momento sozinha, peça para que alguém prepare um quarto para mim quando eu retornar, por favor."

Verme Cinzento afirmou e fazendo uma reverência se retirou, antes de sair viu Drogon se aproximando de sua mãe, que o montou e levantou voo. O imaculado pensou sobre o que ela falou, sobre o Senhor da Luz ter preparado seu destino muito antes dela nascer e chegou à conclusão que os deuses eram cruéis, haviam feito sua rainha sofrer tanto para que, no fim, ela fosse prisioneira do seu dever.


	9. Daenerys Targaryen II

Deitada em sua cama, Daenerys thought mais uma chance em todo o ocorrido nos últimos tempos, desde a sua chegada a Westeros até o momento atual, ela sabia quais eram os seus julgamentos? lordes e acima de tudo, o povo.

No dia anterior, depois de uma conversa com Verme Cinzento, enquanto estava na praia de Porto Real, quando passou pela cidade ver os estragos que a guerra, que ela, tinha feito, quase a sensação de cheiro de corpos queimando, quando fechava Os olhos da noite podem ouvir gritos de atividades de ajuda, choro de homens e mulheres. A conversa que teve com o imaculado trouxe algumas inseguranças que tiveram quando foi, como ela voltaria para Westeros e as ajudas inocentes quando tinha matado tantos? As pessoas tinham medo e não tinham esse desejo de sonhar para o seu reino.

A rainha, o lutou pelo trono e a menina, morreu e desistiu, assim como o imaculado lançado, ela deveria, ao menos, ser compensada pelas mortes que aconteceram. O lema da sua casa é "Fogo e Sangue", mas Dany nunca quis that ele was one as people inocentes, some dia ela conseguiria that your kingdom would próspero and whoknow assim, isso aliviaria sua alma.

Depois do seu passeio em Drogon, ela já foi direcionada para o quarto que estava pronto para sua espera. A aid in the table was prepared for that was able to food, iniciou-se na despir e na deitou na sua cama. A recordação dos momentos que sucederam o ataque a Porto Real, como já aconteceu em seu lugar, mas a sua vontade não foi tão grave.

Quando estava na manhã, era um dia difícil de se sentir forte na frente de todos, não era compatível com as fraquezas. A serva bateu na porta de entrada e se oferece para ajudar, Dany aceitou a ajuda, mas logo percebeu que tinha sido um erro, a criada fez tudo certo, no entanto a rainha passou a sentir o medo dela em cada poro da menina, Quando um logotipo do serva terminou foi dispensada.

Ficou um momento sozinho, aquele que teve a oportunidade de conhecer uma pessoa comum foi desestabilizado a rainha, ela não teve as suas dúvidas como pessoas que foram medo, mas não imaginava o quanto, a tentativa de se ter um futuro, como ela queria que fosse o próximo As pessoas conseguiriam enxergar ela como uma rainha que não desejava a mesma e sim ajudar.

Escapeou uma batida na porta antes de Verme O Cinzento entrou e se pôs a funcionar enquanto estava na sala do conselho. They walk in the silence, Dany ainda estava muito tensa mas antes de entrar na sala do conselho, não deixando de lado a mesma coisa que os presentes de errado.

"Bom dia, senhora e senhores" Dany os cumprimentou entrando na sala, eles se levantaram e fizeram uma reverência, cumprimentando ela de volta. "Vejo que tudo está presente, sendo assim, pode começar uma reunião. Alguém gostaria de começar?"

"Se Vossa Graça permitir, gostaria de começar." Começou Quentyn Martell, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Dany. Ela não sabia muito, Elleria não tinha morrido, mas como um jovem pai, Dorian Martell, mas que tinha um pouco de morte ter tido notícias. "Como todos sabem, sou herdeiro de Doran Martell, o homem que Ellaria, a paz, a vontade de ter direito, não sei sobre o destino dela, mas quero ser morto na morte do meu pai e dos guardas que ela matou."

"Não é permitido conceder um julgamento ao senhor." Dany conseguiu ver uma revolta nos olhos do Martell, o que foi capaz de fazer para deixar a palavra sair dos seus lábios. "Ellaria was been capturado pela Lannister and when cheguei here, fiquei sabendo que a Lannister tinha um trancado no porão para ver a sua filha morrer, como uma vingança na morte de Myrcella. Quando nossas guardas foram descobertas, acessei o corpo de Ellaria pendurado em correntes em frente a filha dela, they contaram que ela deve rasgar sua mão com seus próprios dentes e tentaram-se à sua filha, mas morreram pela perda de sangue. "

As pessoas ou doentes se encontram com o filho, mas não são solitários quando se trata de Martell, a sua viagem.

"Não é o fim que eu espero, mas não há nada que possa fazer, agradeço mesmo assim, Vossa Graça." Quentyn, ao que parece, estava satisfeito com a morte cruel de seu pai.

"Algo mais?" Ela dirigiu uma pergunta para todos os presentes, que estão procurando antes de começar Arryn começar a falar.

"Vossa Graça, percebemos que, além da senhora, somos em seis, acho que é por todos os lados como está uma divisão das terras, que são os protetores dos territórios." Ele terminou de falar e se alegrou com a jovem lorde tinha, apesar da baixa idade e da infância que teve, a exibição da segurança pelo seu posto.

"Acho que isso é uma questão importante da reunião, certo?" Todos dizem com suas cabeças. "Todos os senhores ficaram seguros por suas terras, sendo Robyn Arryn, o protetor do Vale das Montanhas; Gendry Baratheon, o protetor das Terras da Tempestade; Quentyn Martell, o protetor de Dorne; Edmure Tully, o protetor das Terras Fluviais e Sansa Stark, a protetora do Norte Antes de chegar a Westeros, e clicar em Yara Greyjoy não é apenas uma protetora da Terras Insulares como a rainha e nossa aliada. "

"E os outros territórios? Uma Campina e como Terras Ocidentais?" A Stark perguntou, Dany via que ela estava descontente como Ilhas de Ferro sendo independente eo Norte não.

"A última vez que soube, Wyllas e Garlan Tyrell ainda estão vivos, já pedi para que fossem chamados para cá e devem estar nos próximos dias, os Tyrell continuaram como protetores da Campina." Dany seyoueu in como outreach had knowledge to the lives on the live, to the aim to the consumer as well as that they estivessem back to a mercenary like protect as terras, a quarentena had a ele would be found in the vassalos of lá acquiam? suserano deles. "O Rochedo irá passar para o comando de lorde Westerling, um dos antigos vassalos dos Lannister."

Todos os segredos por Dany já foram pensados, assentaram suas palavras e já esperavam uma permissão para se aposentar.

"Antes de se retirarem de suas mãos antes de começarem a se casar, você pode se reunir e formar um conselho, seispara julgar o bastardo. Você pode se afastar, menos do que Baratheon, gostaria de ter uma palavra com o senhor." Dany viu uma surpresa na expressão de todos os saberes para ter um julgamento para regicir, todos se aposentaram em silêncio, Sansa antes de sair e olhar com Gendry, que acenou para ela.

"Gostaria de falar comigo, majestade?" O Baratheon estava nervoso mas tentava se controlar.

"Sim, quando for legitimado, ele será posto em prática, admito que deveria ter pensado com mais cuidado." Dany pensava sobre o tempo e finalmente encontrou um modo para que os vassalos aceitassem um bastardo que fosse legitimado.

"Vossa Graça se arrepende de mim legitimado?" Por mais que a tentasse se esconder, a rainha som é uma tristeza e a raiva na sua voz.

"Não se preocupe, Gendry, não te deslegitimar e nem me arrependi. Me arrependo de não ter pensado nas suas consequências mas acho que é um resolvedor de casos juntos." Ela viu o jovem se acalmar. "Como deve saber, os nobres de Westeros são muito orgulhosos e assim como os vassalos de Jardim de Cima não aceitam um mercenário como senhor, penso que os lordes de Ponta Tempestade não aceitou de bom grado uma jovem que foi legitimado um pouco tempo."

"Vossa Graça Tem Razão, Mas Não Vez Como Fazer a Convidada." Ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

"Aconselho to you going an a wedding case in some daughter of their vassalos, but you may you to make an anyday?" Essa foi uma solução única que Dany imaginou, esperque que funcionasse.

"Casar? Com que eu não conheço? Sem nome: façam um pouco o nome, tiram a mim uma possibilidade de escolher com quem vou casar?" Gendry falou como ele próprio perdeu algo de grande valor casando com o outro e Dany imaginou se ele não tinha algo especial em mente para se casar, ficou triste por ele. "Agradeço o conselho, acho que isso é mais do que isso."

Dany acabou dispensando quando se aceitou seus próprios, ou então se despediu de seus próprios ou não.

* * *

**Oi gente!, tudo bom?**

**Jon/Aegon terá um julgamento sobre seus crimes, gostaria de saber de vocês quais seriam pontos bons o suficiente, para vocês, para inocentar ou culpar Jon/Aegon. Lembrando também que é possivel ter um julgamento por combate e sabendo que sor Garlan Tyrell está entre um dos melhores cavalheiros de Westeros.**  
**O que vocês acham que irá acontecer com Jon?**


	10. Não é um capitulo, desculpa!

Oi gente! Desculpa por isso não ser um capitulo, mas gostaria de falar um pouco com vocês.

Desde o capitulo 8 tenho recebido alguns comentários negativos, eles aparecem no meu e-mail, mas não na caixa de mensagens aqui da história para eu poder responder, não sei usar muito bem essa plataforma então não sei o que houve. Mas essa leitora parece que faz questão que todos saibam sobre seus comentários então resolvi usar esse capitulo para poder responder. Antes de responder gostaria de agradecer aos comentários de todos porque me incentiva e para essa menina ou mais alguma outra pessoa que comenta que não gosta, e pelo teor raivoso, vejo que a história não está do gosto dessa pessoa, então sugiro que passe para outra que tem um enredo que agrade mais. Eu vejo a leitura como algo que vai trazer felicidade, principalmente uma fanfic, não devemos insistir nas coisas que nos façam mal e se ver a Dany no trono, conseguindo uma aliança com a Sansa e não deixando o Jon, que matou ela, viver, te faz mal, recomendo parar de ler essa fanfic, porque ela não foi feita pra você.

Então aqui embaixo vou responder aos comentários que não apareceram (talvez a plataforma deve ter detectado um pouco de ódio em suas palavras, meu amor, fica a dica!)

_"__Pior do que foi feito no seriado! Detestei a transformação de Daenerys em rainha louca, mas uma vez que foi feito transformá-la em heroína é ridículo. O grande herói foi Jon Snow, que sacrificou tudo para salvar o povo, e sua família, para depois ser tratado como vilão e exilado. Final horrível! Mas o seu foi ainda pior. A traição de Sansa e dos outros Stark a Jon foi ainda pior aqui que no seriado! Me faz odiar Sansa e o resto dos Starks ainda mais! Preferível que no seriado Jon tivesse se juntado a ela, e dane-se o mundo. Uma vilã ganhando seria novidade! Mas essa história está ridícula! E Daenerys perdoando Sansa? Só para as mulheres saírem por cima em um história feminista vagabunda. Sou mulher e quero ver personagens femininas fortes, mas isso está ridículo! E o pobre do Jon como sempre leva a pior! Claramente você é fã cega de Daenerys e detesta Jon Snow, e está escrevendo uma história-vingança. Mas está horrível e sem lógica!"_

R: Achei curioso você falar sobre a traição dos Stark a Jon, até o momento nada entre eles foi mencionado, por enquanto tudo o que sabemos é que a Sansa será protetora do Norte, até ai não vejo traição nenhuma, ela estava pensando no bem do Norte. Não nego que um dos fatores da Dany perdoar a Sansa foi para mostrar que não é preciso rivalidade feminina, principalmente quando as duas só querem o bem do povo, mesmo que a Sansa quisesse a independência ela preferiu não entrar em uma guerra, que seria perdida. "Uma história feminista", me sinto honrada por pensar isso, obrigada! Por incrível que pareça eu não detesto o Jon, odeio com todas as forças o que D&D fizeram com todos os personagens, o Jon incluído nessa.

_"Você claramente é um fã cego de Daenerys e odeia Jon por causa do final da série. E agora está escrevendo uma história-vingança. Acho ridículo e irritante que todo mundo se dá bem, menos Jon e Tyrion que são tratados como escória. Perdoar Sansa e recompensá-la foi o mais ridículo! Essa história está muito pior que o final da série!"_

R: Bem, acho que a maioria do que foi falado aqui, está ali em cima.

_"Sua história é horrível e você é uma covarde que apaga todas as críticas negativas porque não tem capacidade de aguentar alguém falando mal de sua preciosa porcaria. É o que essa história é! O comportamento das personagens não faz sentido algum, e todos se comportam de forma deplorável e ridícula, de forma infantil e demente, que com certeza é um reflexo do que você é!"_

R: Como falei, não sei porque não aparece, mas espero que agora você fique feliz em ver seus comentários aqui e acho que você realmente está precisando de um pouco de felicidade, sugiro que coma um chocolate, ele pode animar até depois de uma visita do dementador

_"Jon ser julgado por seus crimes? Ele é o grande herói da história toda, sacrificou os próprios sentimentos e honra para salvar Westeros de uma tirana louca! Foi injusto como foi tratado no seriado e mais ainda aqui!"_

R: Desculpa, mas querendo ou não, tentar matar, nesse caso, conseguir matar uma rainha é crime! Aliás, aviso importante, não tente isso na vida real, é realmente um crime!

_"Grazi você é brasileira? Uma vergonha para nosso país que quando aparece alguém para escrever aqui é uma tão ruim quanto você! Shame! Shame!"_

R: Eu sou brasileira sim! E vou contar um segredo, não sou a única, sua linda! Sugiro que tente em outras plataformas como Nyah!, Wattpad, você irá encontrar escritoras maravilhosas, que definitivamente são melhores do que eu, posso até indicar algumas se quiser.

_"Danys behaviour with Sansa didn't made any sense! She always clearly hated Sansa! Your story treats the characters very poorly, they don't make any sense and are absolutely out of character! Way worse than the series!"_

R: Ai gente, vocês não fazem ideia de como eu fico feliz sabendo que pessoas de outros países estão lendo, fico ainda mais quando recebo comentários, tive que usar o google tradutor e ficou assim: "O comportamento da Dany com Sansa não fazia o menor sentido! Ela sempre odiava Sansa! Sua história trata os personagens muito mal, eles não fazem sentido e são absolutamente fora do personagem! Muito pior que a série!" Se estiver errado pode me corrigir! Então, quis que os personagens fossem fiéis sim, mas levando em consideração que é uma fanfic e a escritora sou eu, eu vou definir os personagens do jeito que eu quero, ta? Um beijo grande!

_"Jon is the hero and deserves better than the series end and your stupid story! Daenerys deserved better too, on both accounts. Here she is even more mad than the series, and clearly stupid!"_

R: "Jon é o herói e merece melhor do que o final da série e sua estupida história! Daenerys também merece melhor, em ambas as contas. Aqui ela é ainda mais louca do que a série, e claramente estúpida!" Sinceramente Jon tinha tudo para ser um herói, mas a série não deu aberturas para isso e como eu sigo a série e decidi fazer essa fanfic a partir do momento que ele já matou ela, não vejo como ele poderia ser visto como herói, principalmente quando lembramos que toda história é escrita pelo lado vencedor, que nesse caso não é o lado do Jon. Se ele não tivesse escutado o Tyrion e matado a rainha, acho que ele seria um bom consorte para Dany.

Esses foram as criticas negativas, como a nossa colega falou, elas estão respondidas e eu gosto de saber como as pessoas pensam, só que, gente, lembrem que isso é uma fanfic, não percam tempo ficando com raiva, mas se não gosta da história, faça que nem eu e muitos outros que não gostaram do final e escreva uma fanfic, super recomendo, é libertador!

Desculpas mais uma vez por não ser um capitulo, sei como é chato porque odeio quando estou lendo e aparece nota do autor. Hoje não terá o capitulo normal mas amanhã volto a postar normalmente!


	11. Sansa Stark III

Depois da reunião com a rainha e os lordes, Sansa foi ao encontro dos seus irmãos, eles estavam a evitando do mesmo modo que ela os evitava também. A Stark mais velha sabia que os irmãos não estariam felizes com os acontecimentos recentes, principalmente com o retorno da rainha e o que isso significava para seu primo.

Sansa não havia pensado muito sobre o destino do seu primo, ela estava focada no futuro do Norte, agora sendo Lady de Winterfell, estava se preparando para como seus vassalos e seu povo reagiria com as novidades, se eles a aceitariam tão bem quanto sempre aceitaram os lordes Stark. Ela não era ingênua pensando que todos alegremente concordariam com seu posto e esse era um dos motivos que a manteve acordada à noite, pensando na melhor estratégia para contornar a situação.

Ela sabia que os nortenhos eram leais aos seus suseranos e que por ser uma Stark, tinha algum apoio, mas sendo mulher, muitos iriam querer que seu irmão assumisse, não que isso fosse uma alternativa, levando em consideração que a rainha mesmo tinha lhe dado a posição como protetora e Bran havia falado que ele já não era mais um Stark, e sim, o corvo dos três olhos.

Pensar na decisão da rainha ao mesmo tempo que enchia o coração de esperança, também trazia um gosto amargo na boca, mas ela sabia que merecia esse amargor, afinal fora ela mesma que tanto se mostrava contra e que foi um dos estopins para a morte da rainha. Refletindo sobre suas ações, ela conseguiu ver como tinha sido tola e imatura, deixando a inveja a consumir, o que quase custou a vida de muitos do Norte. Torrhen Stark, o rei que se ajoelhou, não estaria contente com suas ações, muito menos o honrado Eddard Stark, seu pai, Sansa não teve honra nenhuma sussurrando e tramando para favorecer o Norte, mas ela torcia que se ajoelhando agora para a rainha, assim como seu antepassado fez com Aegon, o conquistador, trouxesse um pouco de paz para o Norte.

Saindo dos seus pensamentos, Sansa se viu perto da sala em que seus irmãos estavam, ela percebeu que Bran, mais uma vez, estava com seu semblante sério e parecia estar vagando a milhares de quilômetros dali, enquanto Arya andava pelo cômodo como se procurasse alguma brecha para sumir do castelo. Quando a Stark mais nova notou Sansa, sua expressão se tornou raivosa e endurecida, a mais velha não duvidou que naquele momento sua irmã estava tão longe dela como estava quando era criança.

"Como você pode? Depois de tudo o que ela fez? Como pode se ajoelhar?" Arya falava cada vez mais alto e suas mãos se aproximavam da sua adaga, Brienne estava por perto, mas Sansa fez sinal indicando que não precisava se aproximar. " Você mesma havia dito que não precisávamos dela, porque mudar de ideia? Com medo de morrer?"

"Sendo sincera? Sim, estava com medo de morrer, não apenas eu morrer, como vocês e todo o norte, ou você acha que alguém poderia parar a rainha se ela desejasse voar para o norte e matar a todos?" Sansa falou calmamente e se sentou em uma das cadeiras perto da mesa de centro. "Não iria permitir que a ruína do Norte fosse culpa minha. Aliás, fui imatura quando disse que não precisava dela, você mesmo apontou isso para mim."

"Foi só ela dar o comando do Norte para você, que virou a defensora dela?" As palavras de Arya transbordava nojo.

"Sempre fui defensora do Norte, Arya, e se para manter o Norte vivo e ileso, preciso me ajoelhar e me redimir, farei isso quantas vezes for necessário. Ela perdeu tanto quanto, se não até mais do que a gente, e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ir contra ela, foi infantil da minha parte, meu objetivo era a liberdade do Norte, mas prefiro manter ele vivo." Sansa estava ficando cansada do olhar acusador de sua irmã.

"O Norte seria independente." A voz de Bran soava distante mas fez as suas irmãs se silenciarem e se voltarem para ele. "Se ela não tivesse retornado, um novo rei seria escolhido, você pediria a independência do Norte e acabaria sendo a rainha."

"Não entendo." Sansa realmente não entendia, as palavras de Bran pareciam tão certas mas não tinha lógica. "Como o Norte seria independente? Todos os outros também seriam independentes? Qual rei iria permitir isso?"

"Não, apenas o Norte. Todos os outros estariam perplexos demais e não ousaram pedir." Ao ouvir isso, Sansa não pode evitar o riso que saiu de sua boca.

"Bran, você já me provou que tem visões com o corvo, mas penso que dessa vez foi algum sonho infantil." Sansa não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido, era completamente sem fundamentos. "Por mais lindo que fosse para nós, isso seria completamente irreal, não teria chances de somente o Norte conseguir independência e os outros aceitarem isso, por maior o choque que eles estivessem. Mesmo sendo um sonho ou visão, não importa agora, isso não está acontecendo e acho melhor todos se acostumarem."

Sansa sabia que estava sendo dura, mas era o melhor para todos, nada adiantava sonhar com um futuro que não era possível, e essa visão não passava de um sonho de donzela e ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que tais sonhos não se tornavam realidade.

"E o Jon?" A voz de sua irmã a tirou dos seus pensamentos, Sansa se virou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha a incentivando a continuar. "Como ele vai ficar? Ele vai terminar como o Lannister? Você vai deixar?"

"A rainha falou que após os lordes restantes chegarem, terá um julgamento para ele." Ela viu que tinha conseguido a atenção de Bran e que Arya prestes a interromper mas ela continuou. "Antes de você perguntar e falar sobre o direito dele ao trono, ela falou que ele ainda é um bastardo, mesmo sendo um Targaryen."

"É claro que ela falaria que ele é um bastardo!" Arya se revoltou e voltou a andar.

"Arya, lorde Royce também concordou, não teria como ele ser o herdeiro, parece então que ele é um bastardo." Sansa conseguia ver a expressão dura de sua irmã aos poucos se dissolvendo, revelando uma tristeza enorme.

"Ele vai morrer então?" Arya finalmente se sentou, parecendo dilacerada.

Sansa por um momento ficou surpresa com sua irmã demonstrando tanta emoção, mas sabia que isso se dava por ela sempre ter sido próxima de Jon e ao que parece, os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, tinha finalmente devolvido a humanidade a ela. Sansa se lembrava ainda de como ficou assustada quando se encontraram, sua irmã sempre tinha sido diferente dela, mas depois de todos aqueles anos, ela parecia outra pessoa, seus olhos não brilhavam de travessura ou coragem, só tinha uma calma fria que arrepiava a Stark mais velha.

"Acho que somente os deuses sabem o destino dele." Sansa falou com suavidade e colocou uma mão em cima da de Arya, ficando surpresa quando a mais nova não retirou a sua. "Ele terá o direito de um julgamento, não será a rainha que vai decidir o destino dele."


End file.
